


The Prakran Rainbow

by DirtyLesbianThoughts



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Kissing Lessons, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLesbianThoughts/pseuds/DirtyLesbianThoughts
Summary: A collection of stories and oneshots featuring my apprentice Morganna and the Satrinava sisters. (Mostly smut mixed in with some fluff and angst)





	1. Intro

The words hit her like a title wave. "I... I'm sorry... what?" Morganna stammered, unsure if her mind was playing a cruel trick on her.

"I have decided to move back to Prakra my love. Come with me." Nadia repeated, extending a graceful hand for her magician to take. Morganna takes it, shyly lacing her fingers with Nadia's. "I'd follow you anywhere."


	2. The Priestess's Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey has started but has hit an unexpected delay. How ever shall they pass the time?

They had been in the carriage for HOURS. The soft rocking of the carriage had lulled Morganna to sleep more than once. There was a collective sigh from the seven other passengers whenever she leaned her head on Nadia's shoulder to sleep. Nadia's sisters had all stayed well after the masquerade was over, helping them clean up the palace of Lucio's chunky remains as well as helping with the garbage and damage that normally occurs during any sort of large scale event. A large resonating crack sounded from outside the carriage as they jerked so a sudden stop. Morganna fell forward in a heap into the footwell, the fall shocking her into consciousness as she hit the floor.

"Goodness! Are you aright?" Someone asked as soft hands pulled up the disoriented mage. Morganna was met with soft green eyes and a gentle smile.

"I'm alright, thank you Nasmira... I'm going to go see whats wrong..." With a final glance at the seven princesses, she stepped out of the carriage. She was immediately met with chaos, servants running to and fro. Some carried tools, others planks of wood.

"Morganna! Thank the gods! It's a disaster, two of the carriages have broken wheels and the rest are stuck in the mud!" Shrilled portia as she ran up to the confused mage.

"Wh-what? How long will it take to fix all of this?"

"About an hour, maybe more." She shrugged, "Oi! be careful with that!" Portia yelled, stomping off in the direction of a group of servants.

"An hour? Well... could have been worse..." Morganna shrugged to herself, climbing back into the calm of the carriage. "Well, I found out whats wrong with the carriage." She stated to no one in particular. Upon looking around she saw that the carriage was empty, save for one tall figure.

"Oh? And what may that be? My darling?" Nadia ask, patting the space next to her. The mage sat down, leaning her head on her love's shoulder.

"Two of the carriages have broken wheels and the rest of them are stuck in the mud."

Nadia hummed in response, kissing her forehead. "And how long did they say it would take to repair the damage?"

"Portia said an hour maybe more. I wonder what we're gonna do for a whole hour. I left all my books in my trunk-" She was cut off by the pressing of plush lips against her own. Soft, strong arms pulled the startled mage onto a muscular lap.

"I have a few ideas on how we may spend our time." Nadia purred. She ran her tongue over Morganna's collar bone, biting and sucking her way down towards the smaller woman's chest. She stopped when her lips brushed against the fabric of her dress. "Mmmh, as stunning as you look in that dress darling, I think you would look even more stunning with it off." Nadia whispered, biting her magician's ear. Morganna gave a soft moan and slid her hands back, undoing the clasps of her dress and letting it fall to the floor.

"Mmh, much better..." Nadia growled, flipping Morganna over onto her back. She then buried her face into the trembling magician's cleavage, her hands roaming down the other woman's body. The carriage was soon filled with soft moans as Nadia delved deep into her lover.

"N-Nadi! S-stop teasing me!" Morganna moaned, tightening her grip around her lover.

"Oh? And what do you suppose I should do instead hm? I can't do it if you don't tell me what you want." The countess smirked, pulling away from her mage.

Morganna blushed, giving a disappointed whine when she felt Nadia's touch disappear.

"F-fuck me... p-please! I need to feel you!" She groaned, desperately grinding her hips against Nadia's.

"I do love it when you say please." Nadia whispered, shoving her fingers deep into her lover. Morganna gave a scream of pleasure, throwing her head back as Nadia curled her fingers deep inside of her. Nadia gave a growl, taking one of Morganna's nipples in her mouth. Nadia sucked and played with it while letting her free hand roam over the other woman's body. She found all of her magician's most sensitive spots and toyed with them until the mage shook with the stimulation. 

"N-Nadia! I'm going to-" But Morganna's words of ecstasy were cut short by the sound of the carriage door swinging open and a chorus of surprised gasps.

"Couldn't you have waited until we got to the inn Nadia?" Nazali smirked.


	3. On Top of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward and boring carriage ride, things begin to get interesting.

The rest of the carriage ride was awkward. The whole time they rode Morganna could feel seven pairs of eyes on her, watching her with keen interest. However, whenever the mage looked around the cabin everyone's attention seemed to be elsewhere. Everyone except for one. Intense golden eyes met Morganna's brown ones in an unblinking stare. Nafizah gave Morganna a knowing smile, reaching over and putting a hand on the mage's knee. The turtle that was carefully balanced on her head turned to face Morganna as well, peering down at her with his beady little eyes. The rest of the day went on like this, ever so often Morganna would look up to find Nafizah smiling at her. They would exchange pleasant glances then go back to staring out the window. When they finally arrived at the inn, night had already fallen. They had little difficulty finding rooms and settling in for the night. "I love it when you're in my bed, Morganna... When we get to Prakra I think I shall keep you in it." Nadia whispered, burying her nose into the mage's neck. Morganna giggled, turning around to face her love. She placed a gentle kiss on the other woman's plump lips, earning her a surprised squeak from the countess. "My my, bold tonight aren't we? Was our time in the carriage not enough to satisfy you?" She purred, breaking the kiss and sliding her hands so that they rested on Morganna's hips. "How bold will you be tonight, I wonder?" She added, leaning forward and placing kisses along her magician's neck. "I...I-I think the k-kiss was the extent of my- ah! Boldness! Mmh!" Nadia gave a soft chuckle, sliding down do that she was facing her lover's sex.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morganna awoke to the feeling of something calling out to her. The mage winced as she got out of her and Nadia's bed, still sore from their frantic love making. Despite Nadia's attempt at being gentle with her she had still left a multitude of bites and scratches that still stung whenever she moved. She shook the thoughts from her head and turned her attention back to the magic. The magician wasn't sure what it was but she felt the soft pull of magic calling her out into the hall. She ambled around the inn until she was faced with a door that was slightly ajar, light seeping out into the dark hall. Morganna realized that she had come to stand in front of Nafizah's room where she could hear soft moans and groans coming from inside. The magic that had been pulling her was coming from inside. She knocked on the door, no response came. Concerned, She pushed the door open. Her eyes were met with with brown skin, pinkish white hair, and beautiful golden eyes which rolled up in ecstasy as graceful hands roamed her naked body. One of her hands slipped between her parted legs and Nafizah arched her back, giving a long low moan. Her body went rigid as slender fingers pumped faster, her hips bucked wildly, her moans increased in pitch and frequency as she neared her climax. "Morganna!" The princess moaned, shoving her fingers deep inside of herself for a final time before her body relaxed. Morganna's heart raced at the mention of her name and a small gasp made it's way out of her lips before she could stop herself. Nafizah stopped, eyes darting to the door and widening upon seeing the mage. Her hands made a desperate grab for her bedsheets in an attempt to save what little dignity she had left. She made sure she was completely covered before addressing the startled mage. "Morganna... how much did you see?" She asked as her cheeks burned red.

"N-not very much... I... I'll leave... s-sorry..." Morganna stammered, turning to leave.

"Wait..."

Morganna turned back into the room, coming to stand at the side of the bed. Nafizah pulled her onto the bed next to her, making sure that her body was still covered by the sheets as she did so.

"I apologize..." She whispered softly, her golden gaze ripping right through Morganna.

"What for? I was the one who... walked in..."

Nafizah smiled at this, putting her hand on the mage's knee. A thought came to her mind, "How long were you standing in the doorway?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Not very long...I was only here for when you climaxed and... y-you moaned out my name..."

Nafizah looked flustered, her eyes darting to the door as if she wanted nothing more than to run away. "D-did I now?" She stammered, red coloring her cheeks.

"I distinctly remember hearing you moan my name... I'm not angry about it, I... I just want to know, why?"

"Why?" The princess echoed, tightening her grip on the bedsheets. "After seeing you in the carriage I realized that I wanted a relationship like yours. Where one is so in love that you simply cannot keep away from your lover, where passion burns hot and rampant. Love where one would risk discovery for a mere few minutes of intimacy. I know that a relationship such as that is impossible for me to have, I'm so busy with my work..." She trails off, her eyes now distant. They were silent for a while, Morganna had come to rest her head on the other woman's shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"I'll help you, just for tonight. I'll give you the love you crave tonight and only for tonight." Morganna said, turning to face the princess. Nafizah snapped back into reality, surprise evident on her face.

"You would do that?"

"Yes, if it would make you happy." With that Morganna moved so that she was straddling the other woman, leaning down and taking Nafizah's lips in her own. She wrapped her arms around the shocked princess. Nafizah tensed at the sudden physical contact but slowly relaxed at the magician's touch.

"Morganna!" She gasped as she felt a hand slip between her legs and fondle her moist folds. She slid down so that she was lying on her back with Morganna poised over top of her.

"Hm?" Morganna hummed, slipping a finger into Nafizah's twitching entrance. She pulled down the bedsheets that were covering the other woman's body, taking in the sight that lay before her. She slipped a second finger into the now trembling princess, earning her a loud moan and the bucking of hips. She slowly pumped her fingers, painfully, impossibly slow.

"Don't tease me magician!" Nafizah shrilled, throwing her head back as she pulled the mage closer to her body. At this Morganna smirked, shoving her fingers very hard and fast into Nafizah's soaking wet sex. The woman screamed, bucking her hips in time with Morganna's hand. She felt soft lips place sloppy kisses on her neck and the scrape of teeth against the sensitive skin on her chest. Closing her eyes she surrendered her body to the sensations the magician was giving her. They were like this for some time, Nafizah completely immersed in their love making and the fluctuating intensity of Morganna's fingers while her own hands wandered over the magician's body. She was pulled out of her ecstasy fueled trance when she felt Morganna's fingers pull out of her. "Why did you stop?" She whined as she ground her hips against the mage's, desperately searching for the missing friction. Morganna smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Nafizah's.

"I just wanted to stop and say how absolutely stunning you look. Even in a frazzled and needy state of lust, you still radiate beauty and grace." The magician whispered into the other woman's ear, making Nafizah blush. Morganna then slid down so that she was facing the princess's breasts, taking one in her mouth and the other in her hand. Nafizah groaned, tightening her grip on the mage.

"Please don't stop this time!" She begged.

"As Milady commands"

Morganna upped the intensity in which she played with the other woman's breasts, earning herself loud moans from the enraptured princess. Nafizah's body trembled beneath the magician's, the betweens of her legs growing hotter and hotter.

"I must feel your tongue inside me!" She growled, nearly shoving the mage's head between her legs. Morganna smirked, positioning herself so that she faced Nafizah's soaking slit. She gave it a long, slow, lick before shoving her tongue into her burning entrance. Nafizah screamed, the walls of her steaming sex immediately clamping down on the magician's tongue. After a few minutes, she pulled Morganna back into her arms, burying her face into the nape of her neck.

"Thank you..." Nafizah whispered before drifting off to sleep, holding the mage tightly in her arms.


	4. Pass No Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morganna falls ill and is in need of a doctor. Will she pass her inspection? Or will further tests be needed?

"Morganna, my love, you look awful!" Nadia exclaimed, tilting her magician's chin with a hand. "You've got a temperature..." She mused as she continued to examine her lover.

"I'm fine Nadi, don't worry. I'm just tired from all the days of traveling, thats all." Morganna shivered as she cuddled up to the countess. Part of this was true, they had been traveling for weeks now and they still had another two weeks until they reached Prakra.

"You are a terrible liar. I'll send for Nazali in the morning. Now get some rest love."

With that, the two settled into their bed.

Sunlight streamed through the windows of their room, birds chirped a cheery melody, and a soft breeze played with the heat of the sun. Morganna felt even worse now, coughing and shivering. Nadia blinked awake as her deep crimson eyes settled on the mage. "Darling! It's even worse than before!" She exclaimed, shooting up from the bed and exiting the room. She came back moments later dragging a half asleep Nazali. Their clothes hanging off of them and their hair disheveled.

"What seems to be the... Geez! How long has she been like this Nadi? She looks terrible!" Nazali exclaimed, running to the mage's side and holding a hand to her forehead.

"You don't look so bad yourself." The magician grumbled, pulling the covers around her.

"She had a slight fever last night, I thought some rest would break it but it seems like it's only gotten worse. I fear that so much traveling has gotten to her..." Nadia sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, taking Morganna's hand in her own.

Nazali nodded, "Let me see what I have in my bag. I think I have something that can help." They began to rummage around in their waist pouch beore pulling out a sweet smelling bundle of herbs. "Here, give her this then let her rest. I'll come back later to see how she's doing." 

"Thank you dear sister! I don't know what I would have done without you!" Nadia exclaimed, pulling her sister into a tight embrace.

"Don't mention it." The red headed doctor chuckled, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be getting some breakfast." They added, breaking the hug and bowing out of the room. 

Nadia turned to her magician, opening her mouth to speak, but before she could speak her magician pulled her down onto the bed.

"You should go join your sisters for breakfast." She rasped, placing a kiss on her love's forehead. 

Nadia shook her head, "If I'm gone then who will look after you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the mage.

"I'll be fine, go enjoy the morning with your family."

"Are you sure?"

Morganna nodded, releasing the other woman from her arms. "It's not like I'm going to go anywhere." She laughed. Nadia giggled, pulling away from the mage. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go and eat with my sisters, but I'll be back to check in you." With that, Nadia stepped away from her magician and pulled on her riding outfit, striding out of the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morganna lay there, unable to sleep. She tossed and turned in feeble attempts to find rest but to no avail. She lay there for what felt like an eternity until she heard a faint knock at the door.

"Knock, knock, it's the Doc." Nazali laughed, poking their head in the room. Morganna chuckled as she sat up in the bed. "I got you something that should help with your fever, open wide."

Morganna did as she was told and Nazali placed a small pinch of herbs in her mouth. As soon as the herbs touched her tongue Morganna felt her whole body heat up and start sweating. "Not going to lie Nazali but... I feel even worse than before."

"Good! That means its working. You'll sweat this fever out in no time." Nazali smiled, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "Nadia should be back in a few minutes... but I could keep you company in the meantime." The doctor smiled, placing a calloused hand on top of Morganna's.

"That would be great Doc, it's been really boring being stuck here in the room. And I cant help but feel kind of bad. We were supposed to reach Prakra today..." The mage sniffed.

"Hey, it's not your fault that you got sick. And we don't really mind waiting a few days if it means you're getting better. And between you and me... I think it's doing Nadi some good to spend time with us. Without fear of interruption." Nazali smiled, shifting so that they sat closer to the magician.

"...I suppose that's true-" Morganna was cut off by the opening of the bedroom door.


	5. Project On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project on hold.

Sorry for not posting new chapters! And I'm sorry to say that these stories will be on hold for a while longer. Please bear with me, I promise more will come soon!


End file.
